


今天凤凰当狐了吗？上

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 子虚, 旭凤 - Freeform, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	今天凤凰当狐了吗？上

　　“大王这么喜欢你，是因为这张脸吗？”

　　推推搡搡，一个美人被压在地上，罗衫委顿，如同云霞层叠。

　　“果然长得倾国倾城！”一只素手托起了美人的脸，修剪得光滑圆润的指甲泛着冷冷的光泽，仿佛下一刻便要划花她的脸。

　　而美人只是哭。

　　悲悲切切，莺莺沥沥，让狐狸听得心烦。

　　于是右手一挥掀起一阵怪风，霎时间飞沙走石，梨花乱舞，慌得众人掩面惊叫。

　　狐狸趴在一根虬枝上，袍角长长的坠下来，露出一点毛茸茸的狐尾。

　　昨夜的仙酿让他得了一夜好眠，却也让他周身无力。两指拎着酒壶摇了摇，水液郎当作响，以唇相就，扬了脖舔尽最后一滴酒水。

　　“好喝。”醉醺醺的狐眼睁开一条线，长长的眼尾挑起一抹嫣红，懒洋洋的枕着胳膊瞧着下面的热闹。

　　那哭得梨花带雨的美人已经抬头看了过来，“子虚，救我。”

　　美人叫妲己，国破家亡，入宫是为了寻纣王报仇。而他名叫子虚，是千年狐王，为了得到妲己的魂魄而随她入宫。

　　“莫慌。”他笑道，摘了一朵梨花朝她掷下。梨花柔弱，在空中旋转翩飞，最后落在妲己的鬓上。“她们伤不了你。”

　　有他在，谁能伤得了妲己。

　　他若不出手，谁能在他面前抢走妲己的灵魂？

　　说到灵魂，他忍不住伸出红艳艳的舌舔了舔唇角。昨夜那个散仙的灵力甚是鲜美，可惜吝啬得很，只肯给他尝一点。

　　但只这么一点，已让他念念不忘。

　　酒壶已经空了，他掷下，任其打了几个滚，骨碌碌滚到花丛深处。他舍不得指尖上那点佳酿，伸舌一一舔过。

　　狐狸的手修长秀美，白皙柔嫩如婴儿。昨夜便是用这双手撕开那名散仙的衣衫，勾着他的颈脖，将他压倒在地上。

　　灵力已然这般鲜美，那内丹真元该是何等极品。

　　那散仙面容雅润，清冷如月，一看便是个雏儿。他只需施展些许手段，何愁不入彀中。

　　但后来不知怎的，反而是自己的衣衫被剥尽，赤条条如初生婴儿，被他揽在怀中肆意把玩。

　　他悔得肠子都青了，赶紧念动口诀施展妖法。谁知唇舌反倒被那仙人吞入口中，吸吮缠绵，咂出水泽声声，勾出万千情意。

　　他舒服得连狐耳狐尾都露出来了，那仙似爱极了那处。揉着尾巴尖，拢着尾巴根，让他情动颤抖得软成一汪春水。

　　那仙便托着他的腋下将他置于膝上，双腿大张唯有那团雪臀落在了实处。但那处火热滚烫得让他惊怖，抵死不从。

　　那仙只是看着他笑，一副纵容的模样。可他知道若那仙不允，他是怎么都逃不开的。

　　便也不怕丢脸了，攀着那仙的颈脖将身子贴了上去，“上仙，不若我用手帮你将那处弄出来？”怕那仙不允，便学他方才的模样，吻着他的颈脖，吮着他的耳垂，还不忘将气息吐入他的耳孔。

　　那仙的眸光骤然变得深沉，猛的握住了他的臀。“子虚，你活了千年，可有人破了你的身？”

　　他干笑两声，“本王阅人无数……”还没说完就痛吟出声，连尾音都变了调。

　　臀瓣落在那仙手中，被握紧，被揉捏，柔软的臀肉在指缝间涌动。痛得他想哭，但更让他惊慌的是抵在窄缝里的那根火柱。

　　“我错了。”他软软的靠在那仙怀中，“上仙放心，本王修的是正道，并非低等狐妖。”讨好的将脸颊贴上去，像幼狐玩耍般蹭了蹭，“除了你，绝无他人近过本王的身。”

　　“如此甚好。”那仙眸中的阴霾终于淡去了一些，“若有一日让本座知道你与他人亲近，纵是神佛，本座也能让他灰飞烟灭。至于你……”唇角一弯，勾出一抹比冰还冷的笑来，“子虚，莫要惹本座生气。”

　　那浩荡仙气让他瑟瑟发抖，似比那天尊老儿还要强上几分。再也不敢肖想内丹真元了，颤巍巍的伸出手，只想着赶紧让那仙吐了精，他好逃回朝歌城去。

　　可那仙竟用捆妖锁缚了他的手，逼着他用臀瓣夹紧那处昂扬，与那修了魅狐道的低等狐妖一般，扭着腰肢取悦男人。

　　那仙的手段着实高明，他哭得眼都肿了，自个儿吐了三次精，而那仙依然坚挺如斯。

　　最后实在受不了，瘫软在对方怀里，又被那仙用仙酿浇了满身。

　　香气氤氲，他未饮那酒，却已醉得神智迷糊。

　　那仙将他压在地上，唇瓣顺着他的颈、肩、胸，一路吮下去。既是饮了那酒，也是品了他的身。

　　后来的事情他已记不得了，只知道醒来时已躺在了摘星楼下的梨树上。那仙甚是妥帖，不仅将衣衫给他穿，还设了仙障，即便在梦中翻身也不会从树上坠下。

　　“方才那阵风定是这妖精使出来的。”风停云歇，树下那群宫妃终于回过神来，指着妲己道：“娘娘，不如咱们将这祸国殃民的妖精处置了吧？”

　　狐狸托着腮，百无聊赖的看着树下。“张口闭口都是妖精，你们可见过有哪个妖精这般受人欺负的？”

　　“谁，是谁在说话？”众人慌了，睁着双眼四处去看，却只看到堆叠如云，洁白如雪的梨花。

　　狐狸轻笑一声，正要将这群女人杀了，忽然瞥见一道龙气从园门遥遥而来。

　　成汤虽然气运将尽，但此刻这天下还是成汤的天下，而纣王也还是这天下的王。

　　“何人敢欺负寡人的妲己。”纣王对一干宫妃视若无睹，双手一伸已将妲己扶了起来。

　　纣王既来，那就没有他什么事了。狐狸眯着眼咬着一瓣落在唇上的梨花，十分想念那仙带来的酒。

　　本以为纣王会即刻将妲己带回寿仙宫，对她千怜万爱。可纣王却松开了妲己，目光从一干宫妃身上掠过，再转向满园梨花，似在寻找什么人。

　　狐狸趴在树上一无所觉，毛茸茸的尾巴尖动了动，无聊的拍打着飘飞的梨花。

　　“大王？”妲己不明所以，目光追随着王。

　　王走到树下，抬眸看着枝叶交错的重重树冠，眸光温柔，一如方才初初踏入园中那般温柔。

　　咦？

　　狐狸将玉白的足收回袍下，隔着枝叶与纣王遥遥相望。他施了隐身术，纣王肉眼凡胎怎能看得见他？或许只是想折一枝梨花博美人欢心吧！

　　倒是个痴情种子。

　　狐狸微笑起来，彤艳的唇角就像夏日鲜嫩的菱角。

　　王的眼中骤然放出光彩，似得到了梦寐以求的珍宝。

　　狐狸看他可怜，便随手折了一枝梨花掷了下去，正正砸在王的头上。

　　笑得不可抑制，不小心从树上翻了下去，恰巧没入急急赶来的妲己体内。

　　“大王文武双全，没想到今日竟会被一枝梨花砸到。”他附了妲己的身，他笑，便是妲己笑。

　　纣王低头看着他，眸光幽深如暗夜翻涌的大海。他微微一惊，恍惚中竟以为看到了那夜的仙人。

　　想退，腰肢已被揽住。王的手掌宽大有力，将他横抱在怀中，将他桎梏得动弹不得，“你叫什么名字？”

　　“我叫妲己啊！”他媚笑，双臂揽住王的颈脖。

　　“是么？”王抱着他离开了摘星楼，在一众宫妃妒忌的目光中走向寿仙宫。“无妨，来日方长，寡人总会知道的。”

　　寿仙宫是殷皇宫最华丽的殿宇，门楼高耸，上面那寿仙二字更是纣王亲笔书写。只是今日上面还悬了一柄桃木剑。

　　狐狸一瞥而过，手指卷着王的发尾玩耍，“大王是去哪儿找来的这柄破剑？也不嫌寒碜。”

　　“这是……”

　　王浅笑，正要回答，忽然听到怀中的美人发出一声惨叫。

　　狐狸捂着心口，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇。

　　是那柄桃木剑，那剑是……

　　宛如内丹被人一刀捅穿，他痛得神智迷离，口唇一张，竟唤出了一个陌生的名字。“润玉，救……”

　　但他没能把话说完，两眼一闭，软在王的怀中晕厥过去了。

　　“美人，美人你怎么了？”王急得大叫，匆匆抱着狐狸穿过门楼，迈进了寿仙宫。

　　他的心魂全系在怀中之人身上，因此也没发现一点金光从桃木剑尖溢出，追着他一路进入了寿仙宫。

　　


End file.
